Adrian Loup
IN PROGRESS ---- Adrian Heddwyn Alexander Lupin (b. 31 December, 1985) is a wizard Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry (1996-2003). Adrian is a half-blood wizard born in Bristol, England, born to Marcellus Lupin and Cordelia Lupin (née Loup). Adrian started his wizarding education in 1996, at Hogwarts. Upon entering the school, he was sorted into the House of Godric Gryffindor, also known as the House of the Brave. His cousin, Caspar William Dominick Lupin , a ravenclaw, is also a professor at Hogwarts and teaches Muggle Studies. He is also the nephew of the famous Defense Against The Dark Arts professor, Remus John Lupin. Adrian is also part of the Lupin Family bloodline and the Loup Family bloodline. Adrian is currently married with Elana Soprano. Biography Early Life (1982-1993) Adrian is a half-blood who was born to Marcellus Finnegan Alexander Lupin, his half-blood wizarding father and Cordelia Heddwynn Asteria Lupin (née Loup), his pure-blood wizarding mother. Adrian was born in Bristol, South-West England, Great Britain. Adrian is a big fan of the Bristol Blasters, a wizarding quidditch team based in Bristol, England, Great Britain. Adrian was born in the city of Bristol, England. Adrian went through his toddler years doing all sorts of wizarding tricks like moving an alphabet block a few centimeteres. When Adrian finally enrolled into his public education, at around 5 years old, he was always a little bit more odd from the others. His parents decided that telling him subtly about his wizarding inheritance was a good idea, so Adrian had learned about his wizarding family from a very young age. Hogwarts Years (1993-2000) First Year (1993-1994) When Adrian had finally finished up his primary school classes, and was finally moving onto secondary school, Adrian's Hogwarts Acceptance Letter had arrived just merely a few minutes before he was heading off to his first day of primary school. His family had been gathered home to see the letter and prepare for the coming of the next 7 years of his wizarding education. He went down to Diagon Alley with his mother to get some of his supplies, he went ahead and bought everything necessary for the school year. For a school-readying gift, his mother had purchased him a puppy to guide him around his first year. When Adrian first arrived at Hogwarts, with the other first years in the boats, he was quite mezmerized by the giant castle. Entering the main courtyard was even a bigger experience for him. When all the first years had entered the great hall, the sorting had begun and Adrian was sorted into Gryffindor, the house of the brave and courageous. Adrian had been quite nervous, but his family bloodline has always been Hufflepuff and Gryffindor, his mother being part of Gryffindor, and his father part of Hufflepuff. After Adrian had been sorted, he went down the flight of stairs to the Gryffindor table of the Great Hall. Many were applauding. After the rest of the students had been sorted, Adrian had been very eccentric and eager to start his new education in wizardry. When he had been walking out of the great hall, following his house's prefect, he had been confronted by the older boy from earlier. Coincidentally, his uncle, alive at the time, Remus Lupin was teaching for that one year. That one year was also known as Adrian's first year at Hogwarts. DADA had become a big subject for Adrian and he had a greater bond with his uncle, Remus, better than ever. Adrian had went through his first year. He ended up getting outstanding and great grades to make him take his exams, which resulted in him passing the exams and he had finally achieved getting into his second year of Hogwarts! Second Year (1994-1995) Adrian had been sent back home after the first year of his term had ended, and he had spent the first summer involved with the rest of his wizarding side of his family. Adrian had been very sad to see Remus Lupin leave his position of professor of DADA at Hogwarts, but Remus had explained to him that this was for the better. When Adrian went to Hogwarts for his second year, he took the carriages and not the boats. He had found his old mates that he hanged out with and Adrian was a little bit bummed out that not much has changed. He met his new professor of DADA, Professor Mad-Eye Moody. Adrian was very depressed that Remus had left, as he was a guide to him and a great uncle. This had let Adrian turn into a depressive state for the better half of the year. The Second Year of Hogwarts allowed second year students to apply for a quidditch position, Adrian, who has been born into a famous family would know he would definitely be chosen. Especially since Adrian had been a great rider on his toy broom back in the muggle world. Adrian decided to apply, but in the end he had not been chosen. Which made him realize that fame is not everything. This made Adrian become very sad-like, he had no one to talk to. Much of the year was based off of the Tri-Wizard tournament, and things like the Tasks and the Yule Ball, were purely thought of all the time by the rest of his school. The year passed, and his marks were not very well. He had almost no outstandings, very few exceedings, and only a few acceptables. The other ~30% of his grade were poors, dreadfuls, and trolls. He had barely passed to the Third Year. Third Year (1995-1996) Adrian had went onto summer break feeling down a lot, but the long summer had quickly erased Adrian's train of thoughts and his bad grades. Adrian was prepared to come back to school, he had his Firebolt III made just before leaving to the train and he had his permission slip for Hogsmeade signed. Adrian had spent most of the summer playing with his mates and he was ready to full around with them at school. Adrian had started off this year a lot better than the other years, he had felt so much better this time and he was destined to really get a good grip on his grades after the poor decrease from last year, in his Second Year. Adrian had applied for the quidditch team once again, and recieved the spot of the Chaser, along with Katie Bell and the other chasers. He had a good time on the team, despite being a third year. However, the youngest member of his team was actually a second year, who was the heir of a player on the Chudly Cannons and was primarily signed up by Ron Weasley so he could get an autograph. Adrian had his buddies and mates went out to Hogsmeade only went their grades were high up and rising. They made this into a special deal so they don't end up with poors, dreadfuls, and trolls. Adrian had a great time at Hogsmeade, and constantly went their after his third year, all the way up to his seventh year, and even his professorship years. Adrian would go around The Three Broomsticks, and have snowball fights with his friends and rivals. In the end, Adrian's special deal had worked, and he had an outstanding in literally every single class except DADA, where he had an acceptable because of a few sloppy work. However, this was Umbridge's extreme measures of strict teaching and many others had recieved even worse grades than him. He was quite surprised that he had this mark, especially since he had an excellence in DADA and later on became a professor of DADA at Hogwarts. Fourth Year (1996-1997) Adrian had yet another fantastic year. He had come home from Hogwarts at the end of the term and decided to hide out at his girlfriend, Elana's home in London. Their bond was increased very greatly and Adrian felt excited. He was also very eccentric about his amazing grades from the last year. Adrian was also very eager to learn more about DADA. This year would be the year where he was going to learn the unforgiveable curses, and many more things on the curriculum. Adrian constantly hung out with Elana during this year and they often hid around at the gryffindor common room or they went through secret paintings that led to hidden rooms and sometimes even Hogsmeade. Adrian was still the chaser of the Gryffindor team and he had a great time. His bond with many of the respected students of Hogwarts increased, and he met fellow gryffindor students like Harry Potter and Ronald Weasley, who is actually the nephew of Millicent Weasley, a student at Hogwarts who began her eduction at the wizarding school a decade or two later. Adrian was quite fond of the new jokeshop in Diagon Alley, Weasley's Wizard Wheezes. This shop took Hogwarts like a viral sickness, and the school was filled with lots of magical toys. Adrian was preparing for his O.W.L.S more than ever and everyone was stressed out. The year quickly ended with exams and Adrian did great once again, however he did slack off a lot more and received a majority of exceeds and some outstandings. Adrian returned home, and he was ready for the summertime. However strange things were brewing in the wizarding world. Fifth Year (1997-1998) The summer ended rather quickly, and the Dark Lord's possible rising was everywhere, ever since he had appeared back in 1995. Adrian was hyper about his O.W.L.S and so was his mates and Elana. He met them in London and went to Hogwarts normally as he did in his other past 4 years. However, there was a big problem. The school was being attacked by deatheaters and the school lost it's curriculum for DADA, and was really now just Dark Arts. Adrian was frightened, and so were his friends. He decided dropping out of Hogwarts, especially since the school was now overrun. However, he quickly came back to catch up on the O.W.L.S and finish them. The school was hit with a wizarding war, that started back in 1995 and Adrian decided that it would be a great to fight in it. However Remus Lupin convinced him to drop out of the war and leave right away. When he came to find that Remus Lupin had died, he was struck with sadness. On other terms, Adrian had passed through all the classes except History of Magic and his extracurricular classes. Sixth Year (1998-1999) The summer after the war was still in pieces. Many had died and history had been made. Adrian and Elana decided to return to finish their schoolwork for good, and then Adrian could pursue his DADA and Magical Creature dream. Many sections of the school were closed off, mainly due to the intense destruction from the war. Adrian had N.E.W.T.- level subjects to worry about. Adrian had these new level classes in DADA, COMC, and several more classes. Many people were laid off their grades due to the war starting at the end of the year, interfering with the O.W.L.S. Adrian and his friends were prepared for the upcoming Alchemy classes they had signed up for, mainly for their rad interests in the Sorcerer's Stone, and many other Alchemy items. The thing, Adrian was most prepared for was Apparation Lessons. Many people in the school were ready to learn to apparate since it was their Sixth Year at Hogwarts. Many had passed the test, except one of Adrian's o, but the rest of his mates helped him regain his learning position and convinced the professors to allow him to retake the test. The students were all prepared for the N.E.W.T.S. that were coming up next year, in their Seventh and Final Year at Hogwarts. Adrian decided to pursue a career in Magizoology or teaching as a professor. Seventh Year (1999-2000) The Seventh Year at Hogwarts came rather quickly. Adrian had spent his summer between Bristol and London, mainly participating with Elana and his friends. They boarded the train to Hogwarts and they were prepared for their final year at Hogwarts, where they would take their final test and learn what they can teach in the Wizarding World. Adrian had been swept with surprise when he was chosen for Headboy of Gryffindor in the year of 1999-2000. Elana was chosen for Headgirl of Gryffindor in the year of 1999-2000 too. Adrian's fellow mate was also a Prefect in their fifth year and they decided to celebrate at Hog's Head Inn in Hogsmeade. The year had ended rather fast, and every was stressed, but also very eager and eccentric to take their N.E.W.T.S. Adrian had taken the test and scored very well in both DADA and COMC. Elana scored very well in Alchemy and Transfiguration. Adrian's and Elana's friends scored very well in the Transfiguration, Charms, and Potions classes. Only a week later, Adrian received his test grades and the outcome was rather wonderful. Adrian had decided that he could either take on the career path role as a Magizoologist, Dragonologist, or Professor. Adrian had chosen Magizoologist, as he wanted to see the rest of the Wizarding World. After Hogwarts Years Career Path Unemployment (1982-1993) Adrian was busy and with no time to take on a job. He had to instead study for his exams, O.W.L.S, and N.E.W.T.S. He earned his money from his family, where he would get a biweekly paycheck of around 40 galleons at the minimum. Magizoology (2000-2010) Adrian was interested in magical creatures and beasts, so when he took his O.W.L.S he was sure to make a mark on his love for Magizoology. Adrian spent ten years in this career path, and met many people. He studied creatures coordinate to coordinate and went to countries like Africa, and studied with the Wizarding School of Uagadou and its students. He also went to the schools of Durmstrang in the Nordic countries, and Beauxbatons in France. Adrian also studied the flora and fauna of the Wizarding School of Castelobruxo, located in Brazil. On this trip to Brazil, his girlfriend, Elana went with him to see the exotic culture of South America. Lastly, Adrian took a trip to the cherry blossoms of Japan, and visited the Wizarding School of Mahoutokoro, where he was gifted a special iconic school robe. Adrian has written many books, but they will never gain the same famous level as Newt Scamander's "Fantastic Beasts And Where To Find Them." Adrian planned on becoming a professor in the Wizarding School of Ilvermorny, located in New York, in the United States of America. However, his plans were cancelled when he had started to date Elana Soprano, his former girlfriend at Hogwarts, again. Professorship (2015-Present) After five years of unemployment, leaving his career path of Magizoology, and out of the boredom, Adrian decided to return to Hogwarts. But this time he wanted to go and teach the students of Hogwarts. The school had a shortage of staff, only having professors teach biannually. Adrian decided that taking the role of DADA, would be a respective tribute after his late uncle, Remus Lupin who had also teached DADA in the year of 1993 which was also Adrian's first year at Hogwarts. Personal Life Marriage Adrian had decided to marry Elana Soprano, his longtime girlfriend from when he was a schoolboy at Hogwarts. They had both went through the Second Wizarding War together, and both acheived the Headboy and Headgirl status in the Gryffindor House. Adrian married in 2010, only a few months before leaving his job as a Magizoologist studying abroad around the world. Physical Description Adrian has dirty blonde hair, being more dark brownish in the winter, and a lightish brownish - blonde in the summer. Adrian also has gunmetal blue eyes, that has a black pupil in the middle, with yellow and green surrounding the black pupil. There is light blue and streaks and waves of some pale whites, which sink to the other rings of the eye, which turn into an abyss of very dark blue. Adrian is 6'2", about 193 cm, and Adrian is a little bit under the average for the weight of the height listed. Adrian is slim and skinny. Adrian's second toe is longer than his first toe, resulting in something called "Morton's Toe". This is a fun fact about him! Personality and Traits Adrian has always had a mixed array of personalities and traits. Depending on his mood, Adrian can be a very hard worker under the right type of light, and under some of the bad light, he can become grumpy and daredevilish. Traits *Ambitious *Brave *Courageous *Friendly *Night Owl *Perfectionist Personality Adrian can be seen as socially awkward, breaking the silence in many situations. Other Adrian's Zodiac is the Sign of Capricorn, as he is born between the set dates of the Capricorn dates. Residency Gryffindor Dorm, 3rd Bed, Room 3, 3rd Floor Adrian had been given this dorm room when he first came to Hogwarts. This home is located in Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Scotland, Great Britain. This residency was given to Adrian for free as all students are given their own beds. Adrian retreats to this room when he is too tired to go to Hogsmeade. This home is located inside the Gryffindor Common Room which means that only Gryffindor's can come and see the room. Number One Grimmauld Place Adrian had bought this house with the wealthy lots of galleons he had been given. Adrian had purchased this home for 6000 galleons. The home is styled with a Gryffindor and Hufflepuff theme. This home is located in London, England, Great Britain, this home is near Number Twelve Grimmauld Place, also known as the home where the Black Family had lived. Hogsmeade Humble Home Adrian had bought this home so he could have a retreat when he decided to stay during the Winter Break. Adrian had purchased this home for 4000 galleons. The home is styled with a slate grey look. This home is located in Hogsmeade, Scotland, Great Britain. This home is near Hogwarts Castle, where the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry is established. Selwyn's and Lupin's Home Adrian lives with another group of first years in this home. Adrian did not purchase the home for the full 4000 galleons price, instead he put a small sum of 1000 galleons to help the Selwyns finish up the other 3000 galleons. The generosity had earned Adrian his own room in the home. The Selwyn's and the Lupin's are located here. This home is located in Hogsmeade, Scotland, Great Britain, and is not very far from Adrian's Hogsmeade Humble Home. The Lupin Establishment Adrian had bought this home with his cousin, Professor Caspar Lupin , for 8000 galleons. The residents of this home are Adrian Lupin, Caspar Lupin , Teddy Lupin, and many more members of the Lupin Family. The home is extremely large. As many as 12 individual members of the family can be housed at one time. The home had included a beautiful backyard with a tree garden, a pond, and a garden. The home is located in Godric's Hollow, West Country, England, Great Britain. Magical Abilities and Skills Magic Charms Adrian can perform many charms very fine. He is quite advanced. DADA Adrian excels at DADA and is one of the best who have taught at Hogwarts. Transfiguration Adrian is very advanced in Transfiguration, one example of this is his ability to become an animagus. Herbology Adrian had no problem with this class, and did well. He thinks it is a great companion for COMC and DADA. Apparition Adrian can apparate very well. He has almost never had a splinching accident, except for one time where he apparated without a fingernail on his left index finger. Care of Magical Creatures Adrian excels in this class, especially because of his work in magizoology. Potions Adrian can craft many fine potions, especially with the recent help from Hermione, the potions professor at Hogwarts. History of Magic Adrian loves enduring the "boring" of magic's history. Adrian knows a lot of his wizarding history. Dark Arts Adrian refused to take this class in his 5th school year. He left Hogwarts as a result of this class coming into the 1997-1998 school year. Other Patronus Adrian can produce a grand patronus. His patronus is a wolf that is very similar to his animagus. Animagus Adrian is a registered animagus. His animagus form is a white wolf, that seems to be very big and strong-like. The appearance of his animagus form seems to be based off the extinct Dire Wolf. Skills Wizard Skills Magic Adrian can do many skills in the wizarding world. He has excellent broom flying skills as well as his excellence in DADA. Muggle Skills Piano Adrian has learned to play the piano in his earlier years, he has had a piano installed into his Grimmauld Home to practice. Woodworking Adrian has the ability to make amazing structures with small amounts of wood. He had learned this skill when he attended his muggle school. Adrian thinks he could possibly start making wand bases with this skill. Possessions Books Year One *The Standard Book Of Spells, Grade 1 by Miranda Goshawk *A History of Magic by Bathilda Bagshot *Magical Theory by Adalbert Waffling *A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration by Emeric Switch *One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi by Phyllida Spore *Magical Drafts and Potions by Arsenius Jigger *The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection by Quentin Trimble *Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them by Newt Scamander Year Two *The Standard Book of Spells, Grade 2 by Miranda Goshawk *Break with a Banshee by Gilderoy Lockhart *Gadding with Ghouls by Gilderoy Lockhart *Holidays with Hags by Gilderoy Lockhart *Travels with Trolls by Gilderoy Lockhart *Voyages with Vampires by Gilderoy Lockhart *Wanderings with Werewolves by Gilderoy Lockhart *Year with the Yeti by Gilderoy Lockhart Year Three * The Standard Book of Spells, Grade 3 by Miranda Goshawk * Unfogging the Future by Cassandra Vablatsky * Intermediate Transfiguration by Emeric Switch * The Monster Book of Monsters - First Edition * Numerology and Grammatica * Home Life and Social Habits of British Muggles by Wilhelm Wigworthy * Spellman's Syllabary * The Essential Defence Against the Dark Arts by Arsenius Jigger Year Four * The Standard Book of Spells, Grade 4 by Miranda Goshawk * The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection Year Five * The Standard Book of Spells, Grade 5 by Miranda Goshawk * Defensive Magical Theory by Wilbert Slinkhard Year Six * The Standard Book of Spells, Grade 6 by Miranda Goshawk * Advanced Potion-Making by Libatius Borage * Confronting the Faceless * A Guide to Advanced Transfiguration by Emeric Switch * Advanced Rune Translation * Flesh-Eating Trees of the World Year Seven * The Standard Book of Spells, Grade 7 by Miranda Goshawk * Advanced Defense Against The Dark Arts : Spells * Advanced Defense Against The Dark Arts : Objects * Advanced Defense Against The Dark Arts : Miscellaneous * Majestic Magical Monsters Miscellaneous *The Tales of Beedle the Bard by Beedle The Bard *Quidditch Through The Ages by Kennilworthy Whisp **Countless other books he has acquired from his life experiences School Equipment *Chestnut, 12 inches, Springy, Pixie Heart Core Wand *Self-Stirring Cauldron (Size 2) *1 set of glass or crystal phials *1 telescope *1 set of brass scales *One pair of dragon hide gloves *One pair of earmuffs Clothing *Three Sets of black Plain Work Robes *One black Pointed Hat *One black Winter Cloak with silver fastenings Other *Colorado (Adrian's Dog Companion) *Firebolt Supreme IV *Glass Locket (From Elana as a Gift) *Wand Relationships Elana Soprano Elana Soprano is Adrian Lupin's wife and best friend. They had both met eachother whilst on a train from Bristol to London. Adrian had later learned that Elana actaully lived in Bristol, and when they kept in touch, they revealed to each other that they are both in the magical school of Hogwarts. Caspar Lupin Caspar Lupin is Adrian Lupin's cousin. Caspar is also a professor working at Hogwarts. Adrian's father is brother's with Remus Lupin and Caspar Lupin's father. They agree to participate in family reunions at The Lupin Establishment. Lucas Selwyn Lucas Selwyn is Adrian Lupin's cousin. They met each other when Adrian was visiting his hometown and when both of their mothers were together. Adrian hangs out with Lucas many times during Hogwarts and at their Hogsmeade retreat. Adrian's mother is sister's with Lucas's mother. Edward Lupin Edward "Teddy" Lupin is Adrian Lupin's other cousin. Adrian's father is brother's with Remus John Lupin, the famous marauder, order member, professor, and second wizarding war ally. Edward Lupin is the son of Remus which makes him cousins with Adrian. Trivia *Adrian had actually took on the Metamorphmagus trait, having no relation with the Tonks Family in bloodline terms. *The photo I used for the "Adrian Lupin" page is actually a narnia edit. Quotes "Oi."'' '-Adrian Lupin